


Hold On

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Caesarian Delivery, Difficult Delivery, Drugged Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Between carrying triplets and the waning Grace of Heaven and angels alike, Cas’s labour is much more intense and agonising that he expected.Sedating him isn’t without risk, but not doing really isn’t an option.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 51
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Hold On

_Hold on, Cas_ , Sam prayed. _Just hold on_.

The lights came on automatically as Sam entered the infirmary and he was grateful for it; it might have taken seconds to reach the switch but those were seconds wasted, seconds he didn’t have.

As if to remind him, he heard a desperate cry of pain that echoed through the corridors, and it spurred him on.

He wasn’t careful as he tore open cabinet after cabinet, drawer after drawer; what he was looking for had to be here somewhere, but Ketch, in his questionable wisdom (and with what authority or right, Sam wanted to know, but he was dead so didn’t matter now) had rearranged the contents.

Of course, he’d started to consider he might be invited to stay here, thanks to his warming relationship with Dean, and maybe that was what he’d been trying to do; make himself useful.

It hadn’t worked because now Sam couldn’t find what he so desperately needed, and -

His hand closed on a solid zipped case, and he snatched it up as if it might slip from his grasp among the contents of the drawer, and never be found again.

He put the case down on the nearest flat surface, and unzipped it, because he wasn’t about to run back to their room and then find it wasn’t what he was looking for.

But it was. There were a set of syringes inside, the same ones used for extracting angelic Grace (Sam cringed at the thought of having to use them again for any purpose) and four vials of a dark liquid.

He closed the case over and ran back, and was only half way there when Dean started shouting for him.

Sam was at Cas’s side in an instant, and his body locked up on him. He’d been gone less than five minutes, but it was as if in that time he’d forgotten just how bad Cas looked.

Seeing him in such pain, skin the colour of turned milk, shadows like bruises under his eyes, shaking so hard Sam hurt for him, made him want to cry.

This…. Cas had expected some discomfort in the latter stages of his pregnancy, and the delivery, but nothing like this.

Rowena, well, Sam guessed she’d been right when she’d warned them that there just wasn’t enough Grace in Heaven’s depository to insulate Cas from the changes his vessel would undergo so he could bring a baby into the world, and certainly not enough to save him from the agony of bearing and delivering three.

But she was gone, now, as well, so there was no one to turn to, or ask for help, and so it was down to them.

“Sam!” Dean pried his hand loose from Cas’s and reached over to shove his brother, jerking Sam out of his shock.

Sam quickly opened the case and took out a vial and a syringe.

“Holy shit,” Dean said.

Sam winced, but then Dean hadn’t been there for when Cas had used this on him, to remove the dregs of Gadreel’s Grace all those years before.

Sam was glad of that, because if he had been then he suspected Dean would never have let him anywhere near Cas with it no matter how desperate they were.

But at the end of it, it was Cas’s choice, and Sam leaned in close to his boyfriend.

“Cas. If I give you this, it’s gonna make you really sleepy. We’ll…. We’ll have to deliver for you, Cas. You know what that means.”

Cas groaned, but nodded. “A..a..Caesarian…. I’ll...I have Grace enough to survive it and heal after.”

Sam hoped so, because neither of them were surgeons, and their field first aid, though it had saved them both several times over the years, wasn’t up to the kind of surgery cutting Cas open, and then stitching him up after without killing him as a result, would require.

And Sam wasn’t ready to lose Cas. He’d never be ready for that.

Sam glanced at Dean, and he could see Dean wasn’t as convinced. He watched as Dean cupped Cas’s face and turned it towards him.

“No bullshit,” he said. “You’ll be okay?”

Cas managed a weak smile. “Let me guess. You’ll kick my ass if I die on you.”

“Jesus, Cas,” Sam said. “You are not going to die.”

“You’re damn right,” Dean said. “Then I’ll drag it back from wherever you end up and do it all over again.”

Cas turned to Sam and held out his arm. “Sam. Trust me. I’ll be alright. So will our babies.”

Sam swallowed hard, nausea leaving a horrid thick feeling in his mouth and throat, but he filled the vial anyway, and then gave Cas the injection.

It was fast. Cas seemed to wilt and then his eyes closed and he was limp all over.

Sam still got a fright, Dean too; one brother reached for Cas’s wrist, the other his neck, and the relief when they could both still feel pulses was almost enough to put them on their knees.

But that...Hard as it had been, that was the easy part.

Dean grabbed the scalpel he’d brought from the infirmary, back when the only thing they thought they’d need it for was cutting the umbilical cord, and let the blade rest against Cas’s skin.

“I’ll cut,” he told Sam. “You grab. Got it?”

Sam nodded, beyond grateful to Dean because there was no way, no _way_ , he could ever have done that, sliced into Cas and watched the blood well up and stain his skin.

He pulled on gloves, Dean already prepared, and got ready to bring their first child into the world.

++

It was bloody, and awful, but it was done and Dean watched as Sam carefully placed the last of their three babies down into the communal crib before returning his attention to their angel.

Cas was sitting up, carefully, and he still looked like shit, but he hadn’t misled them over the _surgery_ ; he’d healed the incision and the blood loss, but that had sapped his Grace, which meant the after effects of being sedated and a challenging delivery would have to rectify themselves in due course.

Sam climbed onto the bed, settled himself against the headboard, and eased Cas into his arms. 

He whispered something and Cas smiled and gingerly snuggled in closer.

Dean pulled over the door, to let them rest in private, and then headed back to the kitchen.

There was a bottle of whiskey still unopened in one of the cupboards, and he was going to to toast his new nieces and nephew, and the resilience of angels.

Well, of their angel.


End file.
